


No Hackling!

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: A medieval market place is definitely not the place Sara would prefer Charlie and Mona to be loose in.





	No Hackling!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Market.

A new fugitive being loose at a market in the middle ages was not news that particularly excited any of the Legends, or, rather, only one of them. After having read so much about the era and all the people living in it – even about the downsides – Mona was very eager to go out and experience the real thing first hand. 

Sara didn't want to hold her back, happy to see her crew member this excited, but she still wanted her to be careful, aware of how quickly things like this could go bad. 

"Okay, don't get into trouble, if anything seems off, come back to the ship. If you spot the fugitive, don't engage, contact the others. We're going in as a team for this one."

Mona nodded excitedly, as everyone else did, even though their nods were decisively less excited. Only Charlie was nearly on Mona's level of expectation, slotting an arm through hers and grinning widely at her.

"Let's go hackling, shall we."

Sara's eyes went wide, realizing that that was something she hadn't taken into account. Sharing a look with Zari, she shouted after their rapidly retreating forms.

"No hackling! You hear me? Absolutely no hackling!"

They clearly didn't hear her or more likely, didn't care to acknowledge her and Zari raised her eyebrows at her before following her crew mates much slower and less enthusiastically.

Yeah, there was no way this could go wrong. None at all.


End file.
